It is known to provide a mirror assembly that is adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a double ball pivot or joint mounting configuration where the mirror casing and reflective element are adjusted relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about the double ball pivot configuration. The mirror casing and reflective element are pivotable about either or both of the ball pivot joints by a user that is adjusting a rearward field of view of the reflective element. It is also generally known to provide an interior mirror assembly with a prismatic reflective element that may be manually toggled between daytime and nighttime reflectivity positions. An example of such is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,870, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.